Andaikan Kau Datang Kembali
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: "Andaikan... andaikan kau datang kembali, jawaban apa yang 'kan kuberi?" Seandainya akan tetap menjadi seandainya. Karena waktu tak bisa diputar ulang, dan kini Alex kehilangan seorang ayah lagi. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Cinta Musik Indonesia. Alternate Reality, set after Scorpia Rising. RnR?


**Dibuat untuk [P-FFC: Cinta Musik Indonesia], menggunakan penggalan lagu Andaikan Kau Datang Kembali milik Ruth Sahanaya/Mama Uthe, lagu favorit saya dan Okaa-san. Terima kasih Cha-nee yang memberikan **_**challenge **_**ini :D**

**Oh ya, berhubung tidak banyak orang Indo yang tahu apa itu Alex Rider, silahkan klik alexrider (dot wikia) (dot com) atau search di google: alex rider wikia. Tolong baca dulu sebentar wiki tersebut, sebelum membaca fanfic ini. Maaf karena saya tidak bisa memasukkan _link_ nya ke profile saya (entah apa sebabnya).  
**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ANDAIKAN KAU DATANG KEMBALI**

—**a present for Infantrum Challenge: Cinta Musik Indonesia**

**[By: Arsa Stanleia]**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider**** © Anthony Horowitz. I only own the PLOT & WOLF's REAL NAME.**

**Warning: **_**Set after Scorpia Rising, **_**namun **_**Alternative Reality**_** karena Alex tidak tinggal bersama keluarga Sabina Pleasure, mantan pacarnya. Di sini Alex berumur 24 tahun, bukan 15 tahun. **

**Words count (story only): 4148 words.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 18.00. _Flat _bernomor 1810 itu sunyi senyap.

Kenop pintunya yang dingin menyapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat yang melangkah masuk. Pemuda itu mengenakan _T-shirt Union Jack_ serta jaket hitam tipis yang membuatnya terlihat _seperti_ pemuda biasa. Melihat si pemuda masuk, papan nama bertuliskan VINCENT NATHANIEL di sebelah kanan pintu tetap membisu.

_"Alex? Ini Ben."_

_ "Ya, ada apa?"_

_ "Wolf... kecelakaan..."_

Alex memperhatikan bahwa sepatu tentara Wolf tergeletak begitu saja di dekat pintu, masih dalam keadaan kotor dan berlumpur. Bisa ditebak dia sedang terburu-buru ketika melepaskan sepatunya itu.

_"Lalu...? Bagaimana keadaannya, Ben?"_

Alex menyalakan lampu, sehingga seluruh bagian kamar yang cukup besar itu berubah terang. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat keadaan kamar yang dapat dikatakan rapi. Tidak ada lagi selimut yang belum terlipat atau buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Meja kerja Wolf di pojok kamar telihat mengkilap, tanpa ada debu yang menutupi permukaannya.

Wolf berubah serapi ini?

_"Dia... sudah selesai."_

_ "..."_

_ "Alex?"_

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Pemakamannya lusa. Kunci apartemen Wolf ada padaku, mungkin... kau ingin mengambil beberapa barang? Semua sudah kuurus bersama Eagle dan Snake."_

Kemudian Alex mengintip tempat di mana dia tidur dulu. Sama seperti ruang depan tadi, tempat tidurnya rapi dan bersih. Poster logo tim sepakbola favoritnya, yaitu Chelsea, masih tertempel di dinding. Begitupun kalender dan jam dinding yang ia tinggalkan. Alex membuka lemari kayunya dan mendapati pakaian-pakaian lamanya masih tergantung di sana dalam keadaan wangi. Ia menduga Wolf tetap mencuci baju-bajunya secara rutin.

_"Ummm, Alex. Beberapa hari lalu, Wolf menelepon dan memintaku untuk memberitahumu tentang sesuatu. Coba cek _voicemail _di _handphone_mu."_

_ "Aku tak pernah mengangkatnya."_

_ Helaan nafas dari Ben. "Alex, Wolf ingin kau mengeceknya."_

_ "Itu tidak penting, Ben."_

_ "Tapi kau belum pernah membukanya 'kan? Tolonglah, ini permintaan Wolf sendiri."_

Harus diakui, Alex benci ketika Ben mengatakan 'ini permintaan Wolf sendiri.' Alex tidak mau menuruti Wolf, meskipun pria itulah yang menandatangani surat adopsinya. Ia tidak mau menuruti Wolf, meskipun tentara itu memberikan sebagian dari kamar apartemen miliknya untuk ditinggali Alex. Dan Alex takkan mau menuruti Wolf, meski ialah yang mampu memaksa Blunt untuk tidak menggunakan Alex sebagai mata-mata lagi. Karena bagi Alex, Wolf sama saja seperti pecahan kristal yang menusuk kakinya dan meninggalkan luka. Baginya Wolf bukan siapa-siapa, dan ia tak perlu dikasihani oleh Wolf.

Tapi rasa penasaran manusia biasanya mengalahkan hal-hal lain yang mengganggu. _Curiosity could kill the cat. _Ada lagi orang mengatakan, _curiousity could kill the lion_**(1)**_. _Kesimpulannya, keingintahuan manusia atau ke-_kepo _-an manusia adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya jika tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Itulah yang mendorong Alex (pada akhirnya) untuk membuka_ voicemail handphone_nya dan melihat pesan berupa rekaman telepon dari Wolf yang tak pernah ia angkat sekalipun. Alex yakin jumlahnya ada 48, meski tak ada hubungannya dengan AKB48. Angka itu didapatkan dari 4 kali 12 bulan.

Ya, 4 tahun sudah, Alex Rider kabur dari ayah angkatnya Vincent Nathaniel dan tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya.

Karena menurut Alex, cinta itu adalah nihil. Termasuk cinta kekeluargaan yang Wolf tunjukkan padanya dengan mengadopsi Alex. Contoh konkritnya, cinta Alex pada Jack membuat wanita yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil itu terbunuh. Seandainya ia menolak untuk menjadi anggota MI6 dan membiarkan Jack untuk dideportasi ke Amerika karena visa miliknya _expired, _tentu Alex takkan menjadi mata-mata, dan mungkin Jack bisa menjalani kehidupan normal. Jika itu terjadi, bisa saja Alex diadopsi oleh keluarga lain yang lebih baik dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang pantas. Sejak rentetan kejadian dengan MI6 merusak kehidupannya, Alex mulai menganggap bahwa cinta adalah dongeng, sama seperti Santa Claus.

_Love equals with 0. And 0 is nothing._**(2) **

Alex memutuskan untuk menghapus pikirannya sejenak dari segala sesuatu tentang cinta ataupun Jack. Ia beranjak duduk di sofa kulit yang tak pernah berubah posisinya, yaitu di depan televisi ruang tengah. Digesernya setumpuk buku dan makalah SAS**(3)** milik Wolf, lalu Alex melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di kolong sofa tersebut.

Satu-satunya kebiasaan yang diajarkan Wolf yang masih melekat pada diri Alex.

Alex meletakkan jarinya di atas layar sentuh telepon genggam rakitannya sendiri. Dia memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan berbagai _gadget_ yang selalu_ up-to-date _kecuali iPod**(4)**. Dia cukup bangga pada kemampuannya dalam hal mekanik, dan yang terpenting mampu mengalahkan _skill _Wolf. Akhirnya mata Alex menangkap opsi '_Voicemail_' di bagian '_Message' _dan menekannya.

Benar, ada 48 _voicemail. _Seluruhnya dari Wolf.

Seminggu setelah Alex kabur. _"Alex! Tom mencarimu hari ini. Kubilang, aku tak tahu di mana kau berada. Mungkin di taman tempatmu biasa bermain sepakbola. Justru kukira kau pergi ke rumahnya. Tom mengatakan terima kasih, tapi wajahnya muram sekali. _Hey kiddo, _kau membuatnya sedih, kau tahu? Aku yakin kau sedang melarikan diri saat ini. Tunggu saja, aku pasti menemukanmu."_

Wolf tidak terkesan _bossy _atau galak, malah terdengar sangat... protektif dan -ngomong_, _keayahanitukebalikan dari keibuan.

_"Sial, kau benar-benar kabur! Angkat telepon dariku, bodoh!"_

Kedua. Sebulan setelahnya. Bibir Alex terangkat sedikit ketika mendengar ada getaran ketakutan di dalam pesan itu. Alex bisa membayangkan betul, Wolf sedang duduk di sofa ini—karena ini adalah tempat favoritnya—lalu menelepon dirinya dengan wajah frustasi dan sembari menangis, mungkin?

Ya, Wolf telah berubah menjadi lunak, seperti lapisan bunga karang yang menyusun daun. Terlalu lunak, sampai Alex tak bisa bertahan dengan semua itu. Alex sangat membenci Wolf-versi-lunak. Dia lebih suka Wolf yang cuek. Dia lebih suka Wolf yang tak memedulikan dirinya, karena dengan begitu, Alex bisa tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Alex meloncati beberapa pesan, memutuskan untuk membuka pesan yang ditujukan tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang 20.

_"Aku tak peduli kau mengangkatnya atau tidak. Tapi ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-20. Aku tahu masa kecilmu tak terlalu baik, dan kau tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun secara besar-besaran, begitupun hari ini," _Wolf berhenti sejenak, _"Tapi aku ingin agar kau bahagia melihat hadiah yang kuberikan di bawah tempat tidurmu. Aku takkan memindahkannya, meskipun kau tak juga kembali. Aku akan membiarkannya. Memang, aku tahu ini tak seberapa, tapi ini kubeli dari tabunganku sendiri, Cub. Semoga kau senang. _Bye._" _

Tertegun, tanda tanya mencuat dipikiran Alex. Ia berdiri kembali, masih dengan _handphone _di tangan kiri. Alex berjalan menuju kamarnya, ingin memastikan kebenaran kata-kata Wolf.

_Kalau sampai dia bohong, aku benar-benar takkan datang ke pemakamannya._

Ancaman yang terlalu bagus, Alex.

Alex menyibak _bed cover _yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai, matanya mengobservasi bagian bawah tempat tidurnya. Kemampuan Alex melihat di kegelapan dengan baik membantunya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Akhirnya ia menangkap sesuatu yang lain membisu di tengah-tengah kolong tempat tidur. Sebuah kotak panjang berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pita biru terpasang di atasnya.

Tepatnya kotak sepatu.

Tangan kanan Alex menggapai-gapai udara kosong sebelum akhirnya berhasil meraih benda itu. Ia menariknya keluar, lalu menepuk-nepuk jaket dan tangannya dari debu sebelum membuka tutup kotak. Muncullah sepasang sepatu Converse All Star hitam yang sangat diidamkannya sejak dulu. Tepatnya, sejak Jack menunjukkan sepatu itu di majalah _fashion _yang dibacanya. Namun Jack tak sempat membelikan benda itu sampai ia terbunuh oleh Scorpia, dan Alex pun nyaris lupa dengan impian kecil yang tak seberapa itu.

_Lalu dari mana Wolf tahu?_

Ada sesuatu mencuat diantara lidah sepatu sebelah kiri. Selembar kertas, dengan tulisan 'cakar serigala' milik Wolf: _Aku menemukan guntingan gambar converse jenis ini diantara baju lamamu. Mungkin kau ingin membelinya tapi tak pernah terbeli. Jadi aku akan memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Lagipula, kurasa sepatumu yang satu-satunya itu sudah mulai rusak karena terlalu sering kau pakai. Sebagai ayah, aku tak mau melihatmu berjalan dengan sepatu menganga seperti buaya. Selamat ulang tahun, __Cub__ Alex._

Alex mencoba sepatu tersebut, yakin bahwa ukurannya takkan pas. Biasanya Wolf kurang peka dalam hal ukuran sepatu atau baju seperti ini. Wolf selalu membelinya satu ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran Alex. Tapi ia lagi-lagi tertegun ketika mendapati bahwa kakinya terasa nyaman ketika masuk ke dalam sepatu tersebut. Alex mengikat talinya yang berwarna putih, lalu mencobanya dengan berjalan berkeliling di dalam kamar.

Nyaman dan sangat pas.

Dan entah mengapa, bayangan Wolf yang tersenyum bahagia—bukan senyum 'serigala' yang biasa ditunjukannya kalau sedang iseng—kini terpampang nyata di layar televisi imajiner di otak Alex. Senyum bahagia yang tidak akan ia temui dalam keadaan hidup dan nyata. Senyum bahagia yang selalu dibakar oleh kegengsian dan sifat sarkatis Alex.

Ah! Alex menggeleng-geleng. Ia tak mau terbawa suasana. Ia benci menjadi orang melankolis. Tapi sebenarnya, perasaan dan hati itu tidak bisa dibohongi, bukan?

"_Alex. Hari ini aku... SRRK, flu... jadi maaf, SRRKKK, ugh. Ini sangat me- HATSYII! –nyebalkan dan aku benci terkurung di rumah tanpa ada satupun yang menemani! Aku mulai memesan _fast food _karena—SRRKK!—aku mulai tak kuat memasak. Kalau aku memasak, SRRRKK... aku selalu teringat padamu yang menelan semuanya... SRRRK, tanpa ekspresi. Huh, kau itu _pathetic, _kau tahu? HATSYII! Ugh, aku benci flu ini, tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati agar jangan terkena flu. HAATSYYIII!"_

Alex mendengarkan pesan berikutnya yang penuh flu sembari duduk kembali di sofa 'singgasana' Wolf. Sekeras apapun kepala Alex, ada sedikit perasaan senang ketika mendapat hadiah Converse itu. Ia tak melepaskan sepatu barunya, membiarkan mereka membungkus telapak kakinya yang kurus.

Pesan itu masih berlanjut sedikit lagi. _"Jaga kesehatanmu, Alex. Jangan sampai flu sep-HATSYYII-ertiku. ARGH, tisunya habis!"_

Alex ingat, ia seringkali diminta Wolf untuk membelikan obat _migraine_, obat maag, atau obat flu. Ketiga penyakit itu memang paling sering diderita Wolf kalau sedang tak bertugas dan sering tidur larut malam. Kalau sudah berada dalam keadaan sakit, Wolf akan benar-benar pasrah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tidur. Kali ini ada sedikit penyesalan di hati Alex, karena hampir setiap kali Wolf meminta tolong padanya membeli obat, Alex akan menolak. Alex akan mengunci diri di kamarnya, atau pergi ke luar dan baru pulang lewat dari jam 10. Alex berharap Wolf akan menyerah dan pergi tidur saja tanpa meminum obat, tapi ternyata tidak. Wolf menunggunya dalam keadaan sakit, bahkan kalau ia pulang dalam keadaan _sugar high _setelah pergi ke pesta bersama Tom Harris, sahabatnya.

Wolf tak memarahinya. Wolf hanya tersenyum lemah, sembari mengangkat sebuah plastik berisi botol obat dan berkata, "Aku sudah membeli obat sendiri tadi. Maaf aku menyuruhmu, Cub."

Entah mengapa, ketika ia mengingat hal itu sekarang ini, rasanya Alex bisa merasakan sakitnya hati Wolf. _Bagaimanapun juga, Wolf juga manusia,_ pikir Alex. Wolf juga bisa merasa sedih. Apalagi ia sama seperti Alex, tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayah kandungnya sejak bayi.

"_Hei, Alex. Maaf aku tak bisa terlalu panjang. Aku ada di pemakaman ibuku. Jaga kesehatan, _bye._"_

Pesan ini singkat, tapi sangat jelas untuk menyiratkan kelelahan dan kesedihan yang menghinggapi Wolf. Seingat Alex, ibu Wolf memang sangat ramah, karena beliau pernah berkunjung ke apartemen itu sekali. Beliau memiliki wajah bundar yang selalu berseri dan mata tegas seperti milik Wolf. Rambutnya sudah setengah memutih, tapi dia masih terlihat bugar. Mungkin usianya sudah 60 tahunan, mengingat Wolf adalah anak terakhir dari 5 bersaudara dan sang ibu menikah muda. Alex paling ingat dengan sup krim buatannya yang sangat enak.

"Ini dibuat dengan rasa cinta," beliau tersenyum tatkala Alex bertanya lewat pandangan matanya yang terlihat sangat penasaran, apa rahasia kelezatan sup itu.

_Cinta..._

Penyesalan terselip kembali dalam hati Alex. Ketika Wolf mengalami satu dari begitu banyak peristiwa menyedihkan dalam kehidupan manusia yaitu kematian orang yang disayangi, dia tidak ada di samping ayah angkatnya itu untuk memberikan penghiburan. Alex malah pergi, meninggalkan Wolf sendirian. Padahal ketika Jack meninggal, Wolf menemaninya ke pemakaman. Ketika Jack meninggal, Wolf yang terus berada di sisi Alex, menenangkan dirinya. Ketika Jack meninggal, Wolf adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani memarahi Alan Blunt—mantan bosnya sekaligus _Chief Of MI6—_di acara pemakaman tersebut.

Alex merutuk atas kebodohan dirinya yang tak menyadari tindakan-tindakan kecil dari Wolf menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan lagi Wolf yang mem-_bully _Alex ketika _training _pertamanya di Brecon Beacons. Wolf sudah berubah. Wolf ingin benar-benar menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Alex. Tapi Alex, terlalu buta untuk melihat semua itu. Alex membiarkan dirinya terkurung dalam sangkar burung ciptaannya sendiri, yaitu penyesalan atas kematian Jack.

Ya, seperti yang selalu terjadi, menyesal berujung nihil.

"_31 Oktober, Alex. Hari ini Snake, Fox, dan Eagle mengajakku untuk pergi ke pesta Halloween. Aku menolak. Aku tak mau merayakan hal-hal seperti itu. Mungkin kau bingung, tapi... sekarang aku rajin ke gereja, Cub. Tidak percaya? Yah, terserah kau saja. Hal yang terpenting adalah aku bisa lebih tenang ketika aku bertemu dengan TUHAN di gereja. Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan sok suci. Tapi ada dorongan lain, aku yakin itu dari Roh Kudus, yang membuatku ingin kembali lagi ke jalan yang benar. Memang, seperti yang kau dengar dari pesan-pesanku, ada beberapa kali aku mengumpat. Itu memang masih menjadi hal terberat untukku. Namun aku percaya, TUHAN akan mengubah semuanya lebih baik pada waktunya. Dan aku percaya, TUHAN selalu menjagamu, Alex."_

Alex tertawa getir. Mengapa tiba-tiba semua kalimat yang Wolf lontarkan sukses membuat hatinya robek berkali-kali? Mengapa Wolf harus menjadi selembut ini? Mengapa?

_BRAK!_

Kepalan tangan Alex membentur meja kaca di ruangan tersebut, menghantarkan rasa sakit ke seluruh indera perabanya. Alex tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan aneh yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Bagi Alex, seorang mata-mata tidak boleh memiliki emosi yang berlebihan, meskipun memang dirinya bukan seorang mata-mata lagi.

Tapi harus diakui, Wolf alias Vincent Nathaniel mampu membuat seorang Alexander John Rider merasa sedih seperti ini.

* * *

_Betapa hatiku bersedih_

_Mengenang kasih dan sayangmu_

_Setulus pesanmu kepadaku_

_Engkau 'kan menunggu_

* * *

"_Selamat tahun baru, Alex. Aku ada sedikit masalah di sini. Eagle dan Fox mabuk berat. Snake dan aku tak bisa membawa mereka pulang. Bolehkah mereka menginap sementara dan tidur di kamarmu? Akan kujamin mereka tak merusak barang-barangmu," _Wolf tertawa, tapi suaranya seperti tercekik. Tawa yang dipaksakan. Tawa yang menutupi kesepian.

_"Oh ya, maaf, aku tak bisa membelikanmu hadiah. Uangku habis untuk membantu membiayai kakak keduaku yang masuk rumah sakit karena gagal jantung. Paling tahun depan aku harus pinjam uang kepada Ben agar tetap mengirimkanmu sesuatu. Ah, aku takkan libur ke mana-mana. Aku menunggumu saja, mungkin..." _kalimat Wolf menggantung. _"Mmm, kemarin ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang mencarimu. Tunggu dulu, namanya... namanya... argh, aku lupa! SNAKE! SNAKE! SIAPA NAMA GADIS YANG KEMARIN DATANG ITU? Ah, iya! Namanya Sabina!"_

Alex mengernyit. Sabina? Mantan pacar sekaligus sahabat keduanya setelah Tom Harris? Gadis itu mestinya sudah kembali ke Amerika, bukan? Mengapa Sabina mencari dirinya? Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Alex, Wolf masih berbicara lagi.

_"Dia menitipkan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Jujur, aku kaget. Kukira dia masih berhubungan denganmu," _Wolf terdengar hati-hati memilih kata-katanya. _"Di foto _pre-wedding _di dalam undangan itu, calon suami Sabina terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Hah, sayang sekali. Padahal kurasa kau jauh lebih tampan dan lebih dewasa dari calon suaminya itu. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti pikiran gadis Amerika."_

Senyum tipis menggores bibir Alex. _Bahkan kau juga tak bisa mengerti pikiran pemuda Inggris sepertiku, _pikirnya.

_"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan patah hati. Kau pasti akan menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik dari si Sabina Pleasure itu. _The pleasure is all mine, huh? Pleasure without love is nothing. _Maaf, aku melantur ya? Pembicaraan satu arah ini jadi menjurus ke hal-hal lain, hahaha... sudahlah. Hal yang terpenting, kapan kau pulang?"_

Alex langsung membuka pesan yang lain.

_"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 23, Alex. Ada kue _blackforest _di kulkas. Aku, Eagle, Snake, dan Fox membuatnya bersama. Sepertinya Eagle memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalamnya, bubuk cabai atau apa itu—aku tak tahu. Tapi kujamin, rasanya tetap enak. Dan kue itu kutaruh di sebuah kotak supaya tahan lama. Asal kau jangan lama-lama pulang, kue itu akan tetap bertahan_._"_

Wolf bisa memasak. Tiga kata itu membuat Alex tersenyum tanpa sadar. Wolf, yang selalu memecahkan setidaknya satu piring saat bereksperimen di dapur, kini bisa memasak?

Alex berdiri lagi, kini mendekati kulkas yang berdiri di sebelah tempat cuci piring. Matanya menangkap beberapa foto dirinya yang tertempel di kulkas. Fotonya dengan Jack dan Ian, sang paman. Kemudian foto ketika Alex _training _di Brecon Beacons. Di sela-sela kedua foto tersebut, ada gambar Alex sewaktu bayi, yang sepertinya diambil Wolf secara diam-diam dari album foto Jack. Tapi dari sekitar tujuh foto yang terpasang di sana, ada sebuah foto yang tiba-tiba membangkitkan rasa sesal itu lagi.

Foto Wolf dan dirinya, di hari pertama Alex masuk kuliah. Pendidikan yang bahkan ia telantarkan sejak kabur dari Wolf. Mereka berdiri di depan mobil Mazda milik Wolf. Wajah pria itu berseri-seri, tangannya merangkul pundak Alex. Sementara Alex sendiri, memandang ke arah lain, mukanya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Kelihatan sekali ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Wolf. Foto itu terlihat keriting serta lusuh, berbeda dengan foto-foto lainnya yang masih bersih dan rapi. Entah bagaimana, Alex yakin Wolf sering membawa foto itu bersamanya.

_Mungkin, air matanya jatuh membasahi foto ini._

Hati nurani selalu lebih peka, Alex tertawa dalam hati. Ia meraih gagang kulkas, membukanya, dan mendapati delapan puluh persen isi kulkas sudah tidak ada lagi. Termasuk botol bir moonshine dari Russia, Vodka, atau Whiskey yang biasanya menghuni sudut kulkas. Hanya ada sebungkus roti yang telah berjamur, beberapa kaleng sarden, dan sebuah _tupperware _hijau bening_. _Penasaran, Alex mengambil _tupperware _tersebut dan menatap isinya dengan pandangan kosong. Sebuah potongan kue tersenyum sedih kepada Alex, sementara _rhum_ yang meleleh di bagian atas kue tersebut memandanginya dengan tatapan meledek.

Tentu, Alex tak bisa memakan kue itu. Sudah setahun lebih kue itu tersimpan di kulkas. Dan Wolf bahkan tidak membuangnya. Dengan hati tersayat, Alex akhirnya melemparkan _tupperware _hijau beserta kue _blackforest _yang kini menangis ke dalam tempat sampah.

_"Hei, Alex!"_

Helaan nafas menghiasi pesan telepon yang didengarkan Alex berikutnya.

_"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak jauh dari kami. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau harus kabur? Mengapa kau tak mau kembali? Setidaknya, kalau kau benci padaku, kau bisa tinggal di tempat Ben! Aku dan dia masih terus menghubungimu, dan kau bahkan tidak menjawab satu telepon pun!" _seru Wolf penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. _"Kau... bukan seperti Cub yang kukenal. Cub atau Alex Rider tidak akan kabur dari hidupnya dengan cara begini. Kau pengecut, Alex! Pengecut!"_

Hening kembali. Alex pun membisu.

_"Dengar Alex. Andaikan... andaikan kau datang kembali, jawaban apa yang 'kan kuberi?" _suara Wolf kini melemah, penuh dengan keputusasaan.

_ Tidak, kau tidak harus memberi jawaban,_ Alex membatin, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_"Adakah cara yang kau temui untuk kita kembali lagi...?"_

Nafas Alex terhenti sepersekian detik. Wolf memintanya kembali, kali ini secara terang-terangan. Wolf benar-benar memintanya kembali. Tapi ternyata, dialah yang pergi duluan dan tak kembali. Menyakitkan. Betapa apatisnya ia terhadap usaha Wolf selama ini. Dan dibalik kegarangan Wolf, ternyata dia sudah berubah total.

_"Aku sayang padamu, Alex. Sama seperti Ian atau Jack menyayangimu. Meskipun... kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai ayah, karena aku hanya seorang ayah-secara-hitam-di-atas-putih. Aku sayang padamu."_

Tarikan nafas Wolf terdengar jelas di sana.

_"Aku sudah menyerah untuk meneleponmu. Selamat tinggal."_

Ketika 'selamat tinggal' terlontar dari Wolf, Alex baru sadar bahwa pesan yang didengarnya ini adalah telepon terakhir dari Wolf. Alex membeku, memandangi pajangan porselen milik Jack yang berdiri di tengah-tengah meja tamu.

_Supaya kau tetap bisa 'melihat' si wanita Amerika berambut merah itu lewat benda ini._

Bahkan Wolf-lah yang dulu memiliki ide untuk meletakkan pajangan tersebut di sana. Wolf masih mengingat Jack sebagai keluarga Alex.

Sembari menghembuskan nafas resah, Alex kini berpindah, duduk di kursi kerja Wolf. Rasanya kursi itu empuk sekali, mungkin karena ia sendiri tidak pernah duduk di sana sekalipun. Alex bertopang dagu di atas meja kerja Wolf yang mengkilap, memandangi tumpukan-tumpukan tak jelas yang menghiasi permukaan datarnya. Tapi ada satu benda yang lagi-lagi berhasil menarik perhatian Alex. Sebuah kalender duduk, masih terbuka di bulan Desember tahun lalu. Pada tanggal 31, ada sebuah lingkaran merah dan tertulis beberapa kata di bawahnya.

_Beli hadiah untuk Alex. Taruh di bawah bantal. _

Wolf ingin membelikan Alex hadiah lagi. Wolf masih ingin memberikan kasih sayang pada Alex. Tapi TUHAN mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya Wolf kembali ke tanah, seperti semua manusia lain yang sudah lebih dulu kembali, termasuk ibunya. Tepat pada pukul 00.00, ketika semua orang meniup terompet dan menyambut datangnya tahun baru, sebuah truk berwajah sinis dengan supir berbau alkohol dirasuki oleh _grim reaper. _Ketika Wolf menyeberangi jalan, terjadi sebuah hantaman, dan sosok tentara tegap itu terbujur di jalanan. Ia tak pernah merasakan apa-apa lagi, jantungnya sudah tertidur. Ia tidak melihat truk tersebut kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya, tak ada sebutir pun rasa bersalah. Sementara buah kotak putih ternoda darah tergeletak di sampingnya. Kotak yang diberi _label_ 'Alex.'

Jalanan tempat peristiwa itu terjadi adalah jalan pintas yang sepi, yang jarang dilewati orang, sehingga Wolf baru ditemukan keesokan harinya pada pukul 7 pagi. Ben yang pertama kali mendapatkan kabar tentang sahabat lamanya itu, disusul Eagle dan Snake.

Terakhir, Ben menghubungi Alex.

Meski awalnya ia takut Alex akan me-_reject _telepon itu seperti biasa atau terdiam dan tak menjawab apa yang Ben katakan. Ternyata, Tuhan menggerakkan Alex untuk mengangkatnya tanpa melihat bahwa peneleponnya adalah Ben. Dan reaksi Alex ketika mendengar kabar tersebut... bisa dikatakan biasa saja.

_Wajah dan suaranya _biasa saja.

Namun nurani dan perasaan Alex berteriak, meraung-raung untuk meminta Wolf kembali hidup. Memohon-mohon pada Tuhan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Vincent Nathaniel. Tapi fakta dan akal membunuh dan menenggelamkan suara-suara itu, membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan _poker face. _

Malam itu, Wolf tidak pernah sampai ke seberang jalan. Ia takkan bisa membuka pintu kamarnya lagi. Ia tidak pernah menghadiri pesta tahun baru. Ia takkan bisa menegak _whiskey _sambil tertawa-tawa lagi dengan K-Unit. Ia tidak pernah menelepon Alex lagi.

Dan Wolf tidak pernah meletakkan hadiah itu di bawah bantal. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Alex sedang mengangkat kalender duduk itu ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada sebuah kartu berbentuk persegi panjang yang tertindih di bawah kalender. Kartu itu tebal, dengan kertas licin, berwarna merah marun serta dihiasi motif emas. Rasa penasaran Alex berpindah pada kartu tersebut. Ia mulai mengenali apa fungsi benda itu sebenarnya. Tangan Alex gemetar ketika ia meraihnya, dan nafas Alex makin tercekat saat membaca judul kartu.

_The Wedding of Vincent Nathaniel & Jessica Evelyn_

_13rd February_

Wolf akan menikah bulan depan. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Alex.

Alex bersandar lemas di kursi. Semuanya kini menjadi semakin buruk. Keegoisan, ketakutannya untuk melawan MI6, serta kekerasan hatinya membuat hidup Alex hancur tak berbekas, begitupun hidup Wolf. Seandainya Alex tidak pernah bergabung dengan MI6, Jack tidak akan meninggal dan dia tidak akan tinggal bersama Wolf. Seandainya ia tidak tinggal bersama Wolf, ia tidak akan kabur dan menyusahkan Wolf untuk membelikannya hadiah. Seandainya Wolf tidak membelikannya hadiah, dia tidak akan tertabrak mobil, dan dia akan tetap hidup.

Seandainya Wolf tetap hidup, dia akan menikah.

"_Andaikan... andaikan kau datang kembali, jawaban apa yang 'kan kuberi?"_

Seandainya akan tetap menjadi seandainya. Karena waktu tak bisa diputar ulang, dan kini Alex kehilangan seorang ayah _lagi. _

Penyesalan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isi perut Alex dan ia merasa mual. Kedua iris cokelatnya yang dalam dan penuh dengan luka kini kembali tertutupi awan kelabu yang gelap dan tak tertembus cahaya. Jari-jemari Alex masih mencengkeram kartu undangan pernikahan Wolf, sampai kuku-kukunya nyaris tertancap di sana.

_Hahaha... aku sama sekali tidak peka... bodohnya aku... dia tidak berpura-pura... dia jujur padaku..._

Dan segala sesuatu yang Wolf tinggalkan di ruangan ini membawanya berputar kembali pada kalimat terakhir ayah angkatnya tersebut. Kalimat sederhana tapi memiliki banyak makna. Kalimat penuh kesedihan, kesepian, sekaligus kasih sayang. Kalimat yang bahkan tak pernah dijawabnya, sampai Yang Mahakuasa menutup buku kehidupan Vincent Nathaniel.

"_Adakah cara yang kau temui untuk kita kembali lagi...?"_

Setelah penatian bertahun-tahun, bola kristal di sudut terdalam kurva penglihatan Alex mulai pecah satu persatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Ben Daniels terkejut ketika mendapati _flat _bernomor 1810 tersebut tidak terkunci. Mantan anggota SAS dengan kode nama Fox itu tahu, ia memang telah menyerahkan kunci _flat _kepada anak angkat dari Vincent, pemilik _flat _sekaligus sahabat lamanya. Tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan tidak seharusnya kamar dibiarkan tak terkunci seperti ini. Berbahaya, apalagi tempat di mana ia berada sekarang sistem pengamanannya kurang baik.

Vincent Nathaniel. Sahabat baiknya yang harus pergi.

Ben menggeleng sembari menghembuskan nafas dengan sedih. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menerima pesan dari Vincent, meminta bantuannya untuk membujuk sang anak angkat untuk menyahuti telepon Vincent. Ternyata waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, dan manusia tak bisa mengejarnya. _Tak pernah waktu berhenti, kecuali sekali di Alkitab_: _ketika Yosua berperang,_ kata-kata Vincent tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di otak Ben. Ah, Vincent telah berubah menjadi orang yang religius. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan—meski memang, dirinya sendiri masih agak sulit untuk percaya pada kebenaran yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu—karena mampu membuat Vincent untuk berbalik arah.

Setidaknya, meski Vincent masih sedih karena anak angkatnya kabur, ia tidak frustasi dan stress seperti orang gila.

Langkah kaki Ben berhenti di sebelah _switch _lampu. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol _ON _dan seisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu kini terang benderang. Ben memperhatikan ada sepasang sepatu Converse All Star hitam duduk dengan tenang di sebelah sepatu bot berlumpur milik Vincent. Sepatu yang terlihat baru.

Tapi apa yang membuat Ben lebih terkejut adalah sosok yang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah Vincent. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna hitam dan _T-shirt _bermotif _Union Jack. _Selimut cokelat yang terbuat dari wol—seingat Ben itu juga milik Vincent—membungkus tubuh pemuda yang kurus itu sampai ke ujung kaki. Kelelahan melekat di wajahnya sehingga tak heran ia tertidur pulas sekali. Bahkan ketika Ben mendekat ia tetap tidak terbangun. Tapi mata biru Ben menangkap sebuah tarikan lemah di ujung bibir si pemuda: sebuah senyuman kesedihan. Ia mendekap sesuatu erat-erat di tangan kanannya, seakan-akan benda itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia ini.

Sebuah foto. Objeknya adalah pemuda tersebut, bersama seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam dan bertubuh atletis. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah mobil Mazda. Wajah pria itu berseri-seri, tangannya merangkul pundak si pemuda. Sementara pemuda itu sendiri, memandang ke arah lain, mukanya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Di sudut kiri atas foto itu ada sebuah tulisan dari pena _gel_ yang masih terlihat baru.

_Andaikan Ayah datang kembali._

* * *

_Andaikan kau datang kembali,_

_Jawaban apa yang 'kan kuberi?_

_Adakah cara yang kau temui, _

_Untuk kita kembali lagi?_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**We'll never know when our life ends. Stop cursing your parents, no matter how annoying they are. Because parents are the most precious gift that God sent for us. Because without parents, you won't be here, reading this story or doing anything else in this world. I love you Dad, I love you Mom. :') –S**_

**[THE END]**

**(1): dicatut dari **_**bio **_**Twitter milik Dewi Lestari (penulis & penyanyi).**

**(2): kutipan dari Minerva Glass (Detective Conan/Case Closed).**

**(3): **_**Secret Agent Service, **_**tentara Inggris****  
**

**(4): Info ini adalah Alternate Reality (tidak canon), terdapat di **_**roleplay tumblr **_**Alex Rider: askalexanderjohnrider.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Longest one-shot I've ever written! Presented for Infantrum Challenge: **_**Cinta Musik Indonesia!**

**Rampung dan telah di **_**proof-read 8 April 2013. **_**Kalau Anda perhatikan, memang **_**fic **_**ini mirip dengan Messy Messages milik saya yang bahasa Inggris itu. Tapi secara tema besarnya saja, jalan cerita berbeda, meski ada **_**character death**_**. Semoga bisa memuaskan hati Cha-nee dan pembaca lain ;) **

**Tolong berikan saya kritik dan saran di kotak **_**review. **_**Kalau bisa, lebih baik **_**log-in **_**agar bisa saya balas dengan cepat.****Tapi saya tetap mengaktifkan **_**anonymous reviews **_**kok. Terima kasih.**

**Sign,**

**ARSA STANLEIA. **


End file.
